Swooped by the Cloud
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Byakuran and Mukuro were in a competition, a competition on who can capture Chromes heart on Valentines day. But then it all turns around as Hibari comes and also tries to capture Chrome. Will the mist by swoon by the cloud? This contains 10096, 6996, and of course 1896.


**Well I got to thinking as I read Jp0022 review on Our Chrome Dokuro, chapter 6.**

**And yes! that is a what if! What if Hibari came to swoop her away? I got to thinking, and i got to writing.**

**So this is for Jp0022, thank you for reviewing my fics and giving me this idea!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Swooped by the Cloud_**

Chrome Dokuro was walking on the streets of Italy with a curious purple eye, as where ever she turned there were hearts and bears in people arms.

"What day is it?" She wondered to herself. She thought about it but she couldn't remember the date but all these things made her feel as if it was an important day.

She walked by some more and still there were people selling and offering her flowers. "N-No thank you," She blushed as men tried to ask her questions.

"Kufufu," A dark aura filled the street and the men ran as they felt the intense killing intent. "Men like those do not deserve a flower as pure as you my dear," Chrome felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and Mukuro was there, smirking.

"M-Mukuro-sama," She smiled up at him.

"Please accept this," He showed her a red rose and handed it to her. As she was about to take the flower a gush of wind passed by them.

"Oh, what is this?" The voice was heard and it sounded cheerful. "Is that my little Chrome-chan?"

In hearing her name, Chrome turned and saw a white haired man; he was hovering above them as his wings returned to his back. He then stepped on the flat surface called earth and smiled at Chrome.

"Byakuran-sama….h-hello…" Chrome greeted.

"Hello kawaii Chrome," He greeted her and then sent a knowing smile at Mukuro's direction. "Oh, Mukuro-kun are you planning on giving that," He gave the flower a pitiful glance. "Rose to Chrome?"

"Kufufu, it is none of your business so why don't you fly away," The blue haired man glared.

"Ah, that's not very nice, I'm just asking because I am worried about Chrome, and her gentle hands," He reached over to Chrome and grabbed her hands. "Such skin should not touch flowers with thorns, don't you agree?"

Byakuran smiled at Mukuro, who was about to take out his trident and stab that marshmallow eating freak.

"I would never give_** MY**_ dear Chrome such a flower, safety is first, that is why I personal clipped off the thorns," He went over to Chrome and took her had away from Byakuran. "My dear Nagi let us go, ciao Byakuran."

"O-Okay…" Chrome nodded and then she was snatched once again by the other man.

"Don't be like that; even I want to have the honor on buying a gift for this sweet," He winked at her.

"A...gift?" Chrome questioned.

"Why yes," Byakuran turned and asked a woman who was selling purple violets to give him 2 dozens of the flowers and to wrap them up in a white vase.

Mukuro looked at his single rose and then looked at Byakuran handing Chrome a dozen of violets.

'_He wants to play like that, then game on,'_ Mukuro chuckled to himself and turned to face a man who was selling blue and purple bellflower. "Give me all your flowers and wrap them up in….."

He looked around and saw that he was also selling bears. "Put the flowers in that big brown bears paw!"

The man did what he was told and handed it to the blue haired male.

Mukuro turned and walked to where Chrome was thanking the purple eyed male.

"Th-Thank you…but…" She was stopped as a bear came into her sight, pushing Byakuran away.

"My dear these flowers represent that we are one, see the dark blue and the bright purple, and this bear is also for you, now just throw away those dreadful flowers," Mukuro chuckled as Chrome stared at the bear in excitement.

'_Using a bear are we now?_' Byakuran thought. He looked around and spotted the thing he and Chrome loved.

There were flower shaped chocolates.

"Give me all your chocolates," He demanded.

But then Mukuro interrupted. "Oh no you don't!" He pushed him aside but then Byakuran pushed him aside as well. They were face to face, trying to push each other.

"No give them to me!" They yelled at the poor woman who was selling them.

"I….uh…" The woman looked at both men in slight fear.

"This was my idea," He smiled but behind it, it held a dark aura.

"Kufufu, are you saying I am stealing your idea?" Mukuro laughed.

"Yes, you pineapple," Byakuran smiled as Mukuro twitched at the name.

"Fine," He backed away and pulled his trident. He started to create something…..he created…..a…a…..blue flower?

"Here," He handed it to Chrome, "This is the rarest flower in the world and only you deserve this." He slightly bowed in front of her.

She was still slightly confused but she took it.

"Thank you?"

"W-What?" Byakuran looked dumbfounded. He looked around and saw blue paint and a white flower. He dipped it in the paint and presented it to Chrome.

"Chrome accept my flower as it is real," He smiled sweetly and Chrome took it as well.

"Ah...thank you…" She was getting even more confused.

"You can't give her a painted blue flower!" Mukuro scram out.

"Well you can't give her an illusionary flower!" Byakuran pointed out.

Chrome just stood as both of them started to get her gifts once more. _'Why are they g-giving me things….what day is it?'_

"Oh my dear you sure are popular on Valentine's day," The woman laughed lightly.

"Valentine's Day?" Chrome pondered and then she smiled. "Oh…..Happy Valentine's Day,"

"Idiots," A deep voice arose from behind her.

She didn't have to turn around as she knew it was the Cloud, Hibari Kyoya.

"They are causing a disturbance here," Hibari said as he now stood next to Chrome. She looked at him and then back to her ex-master and her chocolate eating buddy, who were still yelling at each other and taking out money for their items they had purchased.

"Here Chrome-chan!" Byakuran ignored the cloud and handed Chrome a marshmallow plushy, it had a big bow on top and big Kawaii eyes. "Sleep with this, and dream of me," His voice went smooth and it sounded suggestive.

"Ah?" Chrome blushed.

"You pervert!" Mukuro shoved him aside and presented a pineapple plushy that had big purple eyes and a cute small mouth to Chrome. "My dear this…wait what the hell is the bird doing here!"

The blue haired man pointed his finger accusingly at the ex-perfect. "Stop you're yelling or I will bite you to death," He calmly said.

"Oh?" Byakuran smiled. "Mukuro-kun you should ignore him, I am your only competition,"

"What?" Hibari raised his eyebrow in annoyance. What did he just say? Hibari Kyoya, the strongest guardian is not competition? What?

"You heard me," The white haired man smiled. "We are in a competition and you a plain and boring guy will never win at this."

"Oi and what is this competition?"

"Kufufu, ah Kyoya-kun you shouldn't even attempt this, you will surly fail."

Hibari was now getting pissed and he took out his tonfas. "Try me,"

Byakuran giggled at Hibari rising temper. "Now, now, we are just saying you cannot woo Chrome-chan on this romantic day,"

'_Romantic day, this herbivores day of all year, Valentine's Day? They are having a courting game with this herbivore?'_ He took a peek at Chrome and smiled to himself. _'I can easily woo her and taking her for myself,'_

"Hn," He put his tonfas aside and smirked. He looked at Chrome and then he called for his yellow bird. "Hibird."

In no later than 10 seconds, the yellow bird appeared and landed on Hibari's shoulder. The cloud then whispered to the bird and Hibird jumped up and down in excitement.

"Okay, okay!" Hibird chirped and flew off.

"Kufufu/ Hehehe," Both men laughed.

"What are you planning skylark-kun?"

"You don't think you can beat us in this do you, I bet you don't even know what romance is,"

"I agree you will…surly….f-fail…" Mukuro stuttered the last part out as he looked up at the sky in horror.

"N-No…way…what!?" Byakuran dropped his plushy and looked up in astonishment.

Up in Italy's sky were maybe one hundred Hibirds and in their tiny feet were purple rose peddles. The small yellow puff balls flew around Chrome and dropped the rose petals. It was a beautiful sight as she stood in the middle.

But it did not stop there. Some Hibirds continued to do this while others began to sing around her. "Chrome and Hibari, Chrome and Hibari, Dinner, Dinner!"

Chrome blushed as the birds sung and she smiled as the scents of the flowers were around her. Then Hibari walked towards her.

They were now in the middle of the still falling flowers. He smirked at her and he took her hand in his.

"H-Hibari-san?" She blushed a deeper red as he was closing in on her.

"Chrome and Hibari, Chrome and Hibari, date, date, kiss, kiss, Chrome! Yes!" All the Hibirds chirped happily.

"Eh?" Chrome was taken back. "K-Kiss?"

"Alright," Hibari smirked and swooped down to land his lips on her cheek. As he pulled back he smirked as he saw the two males on the floor.

"W-What just happened!" They both screamed in terror.

"She asked for a kiss," He smugly said. "And now we will be heading off, let's go Chrome,"

She nodded as she was still slightly dazed.

Hibari turned his head to Mukuro and Byakuran. "Well Happy valentine's day,"

He then walked away victoriously with Chrome in his hands.

* * *

**_Oh dear god! 1896! I just...just love it!_**

**_anyways..._**

**_Review?_**

* * *

**_A/N So did Hibari win? or should the other two still get a chance to woo her?_**


End file.
